warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Wirbelsturm
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Diskussionsfaden:29538 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 16:10, 18. Mär. 2013 Hay joo Hay Wirbel du hast ja auch in dem rpg mitgemacht( im normalen waca chatt) wir haben ja jz einen eigenenen Rpg wenn du willst kannst du gerne fürs erste erstmal chatt mod. werden...später auch admin ok? LG 19:22, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Öhh..... ok! aber ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute idee ist, weil ich bin ja noch nicht soo lange hier, aber sonst sehr gerne!Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 19:29, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Daaannnkkeeeee, dass ist echt toll geworden! Thx Mais Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 19:35, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Happy B-day Alles gute zum Geburtstag Wirbel <3333333 Hoffentlich feierst du schön und bekommst viele schöne Geschenke :D glg 11:21, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Thx Thx Bramblele<33333 Auch an Eichi und alle anderen :D War echt cool! lg wirbel Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 15:23, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day :D Hey Tornado (darf ich dich so nennen?) Ich wollte dir auch nochmal nachträglich zum Gebi gratulieren: Alles Gute ;) Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 15:04, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) @Mistery Klar kannst du mich so nennen<33333 find ich gut ;) Und wie darf ich dich nennen? ich glaub ich hab dich schonmal gefragt, aber dann hab ich es wieder vergessen ;) Und thx! LG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 16:50, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Du wolltest mich Missy nennen^^ Falls du es nochmal vergisst, meine Spitznamen stehen auch auf meinem Profil ;) Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 13:15, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Gruß+ Info Haayyy Sorry das ich deinen B-day vergessen habe :( Habe auch ein Bild gemacht(zum B-day) habe es aber vergessen :( Also weil ja von jedem die Disc. von Bildern Gesäubert wird habe ich gedacht das ich dir die Bilder erst danach gebe da sie sonst gelöscht werden LG deineee 13:12, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) FL Ja! Ich will auf die FL. Danke für das schöne Bildi!!! und du könntest das Schleich wiki verlinken. genauso die anderen. und schreib bei tigerblütes wiki, WaCa RPG 2, oki? thx nochma! LG Torfilinchen ^J^ Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 15:47, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) hay Hier das ist für dich. LG deine 16:26, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC)thumb FL Ja du kannst mich drauf schreiben. LG deine 10:42, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich... Hallo Wirbelsturm,thumb Das Shading ist nicht so optimal aber besser bekomm ich's iwie net hin.... Grüße Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht • Diskussion ♥♥♥ Tornado, ich ignorier dich nicht! Meine Freunde würde ich niemals ignorieren und du bist eibe meiner besten Freundinnen hier im Wiki! Das hat sich nicht geändert und wird sich auch nicht ändern! Gggglg 17:00, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal ♥♥♥ xD und danke Ohhhhhh ist das cool :'D ich glaube ich versuch morgen auch mal, ein Bild zu malen. Hoffentlich geht das mit meinem Lappi xD dankeee ♥ 17:24, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bildileinchen :D Mein erstes Bild auf Paint...nicht sooo gut geworden, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir :) Glg 13:36, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Ein Rätsel *-* Es tut mir Leid Es tut mir fürchterlich leid das ich diese Maßname ergreifen musst aber ich hoffe wir sind trotzdem noh Freunde deine total traurige 17:28, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde das zurück nehme denn ich halte das sowieso nicht durch, ich bin trotzdem traurig. 12:11, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Video Das Video mit den Hunden ist ja schrecklich! Ich heule wirklich ein wenig! 15:00, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Das Wiki xDD Danke is sehr nett, ich werde warscheinlich Regenschweif :) Freue mich wirklich sehr das ist cool Braunflug 15:56, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: WaCa Geschichte Du kannst natürlich gerne ein Chara sein musst mir nur den Charakter sagen und den Namen denn baue ich dich in die Geschichte mit ein. Übrigens veröffentliche ich sie auf meinem Profil wenn sie fertig ist ;) Braunflug 12:20, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bild v.v <3 Hier dein Abschiedbild <3 HDL thumb Deine: 19:13, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Wirbelsturm Hallo, Wirbelsturm Du scheinst sehr nett zu sein und ich wollte Dir einfach mal Hallo sagen! :) Außerdem wollte ich Dich fragen, ob ich Dir ein Bild mit diesen Katzen-Vorlagen malen darf. Sag mir einfach wie es aussehen soll. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort sehr freuen... Liebe Grüße Baumkrone So http://de.nederland.wikia.com/wiki/Nederland-%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 bitte Eichornstern der Cooooole (Diskussion) 10:41, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Teddy Wenn du durchkommst, sagst dus mir dann auf meine Diskseite? 15:47, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo Wirbelsturm, was für eine Kategorie willst du denn erstellen und wo? Eine Kategorie zu erstellen geht eigentlich ganz einfach, du musst nur im Editor unter Kategorie hinzufügen den Namen der Kategorie schreiben. Nach einer Weile wird der Name der Kategorie beim Ausschreiben automatisch aufgerufen. Wenn du nicht diese Option hast wie bei den meisten Vorlageseiten, schreibst du ganz unten hin Kategorie:Name der Kategorie. Die Kategorieseite, erstellst du indem du auf die Kategorie klickst oder über Seite erstellen und gib Kategorie:Name der Kategorie ein. Hoffe ich konnte helfen 14:45, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) =Wichtelgeschenck <3= Also mein Schatzi hier ist dein Wichtelchen. Bitte dein Geschenck: Was wäre wenn Rußpelz es geschafft hätte Silberfluss zu retten? „Federschweif hat die Reise in die Berge nicht überlebt.“ Sagte Sturmpelz betrübt zu seinen Eltern. „Nein!“ jaulte Silberfluss. Sie und Graustreif lebten im DonnerClan, während Federschweif und Sturmpelz die letzten Monde im FlussClan gelebt hatten, weil sie unbedingt das fischen hatten lernen wollen, dann waren sie plötzlich verschwunden. „Oh Nein!“ jaulte auch Graustreif und drückte sich eng an seine Gefährtin. „Warum hast du nicht auf sie aufgepasst? Warum habt ihr sie überhaupt mitgenommen?“ fauchte Graustreif Brombeerkralle an. Er war kurz davor sich auf den jüngeren Kater zu stürzen. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld Graustreif. Es war eine Prophezeiung.“ Erklärte Sturmpelz rasch. Silberfluss und Graustreifs beste Freunde, Feuerstern und Sandsturm, traten vor und trösteten die beiden Katzen. Sandsturm sah Eichhornpfote an und war über glücklich das sie ihre Tochter wohl behalten wieder zurückbekommen hatte. Jetzt fehlt noch Blattpfote. Wir müssen sie finden. Sandsturm drückte sich eng an Eichhornpfote und schnurrte leise. „Nebelfuß wird traurig sein.“ Sagte sie. Ich glaube sie kann Hilfe gebrauchen es zu verkraften. Silberfluss lass uns Sturmpelz zum FlussClan begleiten und Nebelfuß trösten.“ Flüsterte sie sandfarbene Kätzin der silbernen ins Ohr. Silberfluss nickte. Sturmpelz, Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle erklärte Feuerstern warum sie gegangen waren. Dann gingen die drei Katzen zum FlussClan. Sie nahmen den Weg über die Tritsteine, da Sandsturm nicht gut schwimmen konnte. Sie gingen in Richtung Lager. Sandsturm war noch nie im Lager des FlussClans gewesen und wusste daher nicht wo es sich befand. Sturmpelz und Silberfluss führten sie sicher durch das Territorium. Sturmpelz war im FlussClan aufgewachsen. Silberfluss war erst zum DonnerClan gewechselt als ihre Jungen zu Schülern wurden. Sie hatte damals, als Graustreif, Feuerstern und Rabenpfote Nebelfuß Federschweif und Sturmpelz auf den Fängen des TigerClans retteten, die Kater dabei erwischt und ihnen geholfen. Danach war sie im DonnerClan bei Graustreif geblieben. Ihre Jungen und Nebelfuß waren wieder zurück zum FlussClan gegangen. Sicher bewegte sie sich durch das Territorium. „Halt! Was macht ihr hier?“ Schwarzkralle trat hinter sie. „Sturmpelz?“ fragte er ungläubig. „Hallo Schwarzkralle“ miaute der Kater mit belegter Stimme. „Bringst du uns ins Lager?“ fragte er. „Du hast eine… zwei DonnerClan Katzen bei dir.“ Sagte Schwarzkralle. „Sie sind mitgekommen um Nebelfuß zu trösten. Denn sie wird sicher traurig sein, wenn sie erfährt das Federschweif tot ist.“ Erklärte er. Silberfluss wimmerte leise. Schwarzkralle schien geschockt. „Federschweif ist tot? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich würde euch ja zu Nebelfuß bringen aber ich weiß nicht wo sie ist. Sie ist seit einigen Tagen verschollen.“ Sie führten das Gespräch zu ende. Dann machten sich die DonnerClan Kätzinnen auf den Heimweg. Drei Sonnenaufgänge voller Trauer für Silberfluss und Graustreif vergingen, Sandsturm und Feuerstern waren immer an ihrer Seite. Dann bei Sonnenhoch kamen Katzen ins Lager gestürmt. Nebelfuß, Blattpfote, eine fremde Kätzin, Brombeerkralle, Graustreif, der sich in der Lage gesehen hatte eine Patroullie anzuführen, Lichtherz und Wolkenschweif, Eichhornpfote Regenpelz und ein paar andere DonnerClan Krieger. „Nebelfuß“ rief Silberfluss glücklich. „Silberfluss.“ Die Kätzinnen begrüßten sich Nase an Nase. „Was ist los? Du siehst aus als hättest du Tagelang getrauert“ sagte Nebelfuß entsetzt. „Sturmpelz ist zurückgekehrt.“ Sagte sie traurig. „Und Federschweif was ist mit ihr?“ fragte Nebelfuß aufgeregt. „Sie hat die Reise nicht überlebt.“ Erklärte Silberfluss mit belegter Stimme. „Sie starb um die Katzen die bei ihr waren zu retten. Sie starb als Kriegerin und hat vielen Katzen das Leben gerettet. Dank deiner Ausbildung.“ „Oh Nein!“ Ich könnte jetzt natürlich einfach nicht sagen wer ich bin aber ich bin ja nicht gemein 11:28, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Haylloooo Frohest fest und viele grüße und hdl und guten rutsch und und und und ja :DDD xD HO!HO!HO! deine 13:41, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC)thumb Frohe Weihnachten Hey Wirbel oder so^^ Ich wünsch dir ein unvergessliches Weihnachtsfest (: mfG Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 15:17, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten, Wirbel. Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:14, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Waca rpg w&w wiki Ich habe dich als Admin zur Probe ernannt aber du warst nicht da um es zu bearbeiten(das wiki) also werdest du jetzt nicht mehr Admin zur Probe sein. WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 14:59, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hey Wirbel <3 Macht nichts wegen dem anderen Wiki ich kann dir ja noch mal ne chance geben. WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 12:34, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke :* Ich finde die Geschichte echt toll, auch sehr schön geschrieben. Danke :* Silvester Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Grünfell (Diskussion) 00:45, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Chat Ich habe dir nur gesagt, dass ich das Warrior Cats mit rpg Wiki nicht mag. ._. Was ist dein Problem?! Mich 'Bitch' zu nennen ist auch nicht gerade cool von dir ._. . Diese 'Bitch' will ab sofort nix mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Falkenfeder (Diskussion) 15:16, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bild <'3 Heeeeeey Wirbölchen <'3 Hab hier ein Bild für dich :* Hoffe es gefällt dir :D <'3 thumb|Für dich :3 <'3 Deine <'3 09:05, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Moinsen :P Hey Wirbel Also wegen dem RPG Wiki, ich bin Seepfote, eine Heilerschülerin. Ich bin hellsilber mit einer dunkleren Pfote und Hellblauen Augen. thumb|Seepfote Von deiner Twinsis Staubi *O* Bildchen für mein Wirbimäuschen <3 ^^thumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 13:15, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Bitte Da du ja immer sooo fleißig in der Wikia warst bist du (ab 21.2) Mal Chef das tolle Bild hi wirbel <3, ich möchte dir vielmals für das bild danken, es ist (auch ohne shading) echt schön geworden. ich habe zwar erst morgen B-Day, freue mich aber trotzdem sehr sehr über das bild. wenn du mir sagts wann du geburtstag hast, dann male ich dir auch ein bild ^^ LG Blitzstreif (Diskussion) 20:24, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC)